Kali
by Drown.the.War
Summary: Hermione begins to have a reoccurring dream of a young china doll Kali, its all she can think of, until Draco shows her what the dream is really about.
1. Chapter 1

It beings with a forgotten memory, that is now nothing more than a dream.

A voice called out into the night, calling her name. She was only six, youngest of the centuries old family. She would be the one to carry on the family name and honor, if there is going to be an honor left.

She stepped onto her cold floor pushing her sheets away from her fragile body. Her long black hair hung down her back.

The Hallway out side her room was filled with grownups who peered down at the child.

They were all dressed in elegant gowns; she spotted her mother at the end of the large room.

A whisper called her name to her left. All tall man who had long blonde hair, held out his hand beckoning her forward, he was setting amongst other highly well dressed aristocrats all looking at the petite black haired pail, china doll.

She walked toward the distinguished man in black reaching for his hand. He pulled her on her lap and whispered into her ear "One day when you are older, you will be one of us."

She looked up at the man and smiled, then over to where her mother was standing.

She was easily the most beautiful thing in the posh hall way filled with the world's luxuries.

She then noticed her daughter across the room; she glided over almost flawlessly, with grace of a hundred elk, but something more sinister.

"Come with me Kali" she held out her hands pulling her china doll close to her.

"What are you doing out of bed."

"I heard a Voice"

"Maybe it was the wind" the man sujested

"Yes thank you Lucius that will be enough."

The tall sinister woman with long black hair took her daughter back to her room, while whispering in her ear "this is no place for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione snapped her eyes open, she was not longer in the beautifully decorated hallway and the warmth from the tall woman was gone. The cold chill from the room chilling her, she brushed away the cold sweat on her forehead.

She got up, slipping her slippers on and walked over to her mirror. She sighed, and she whispered "Ordinary". She continued to stare at herself, the china doll face flashed where hers is.

She rubbed her eyes, and walked down to her common room. She had been offered head girl, and willingly accepted, however was unaware that Draco Malfoy had accepted head Boy.

She grabbed an empty mug by the water pitcher, pointer her wand at the glass and sipped deeply the warm tea that warmed her body instantly.

She was in an emerald green night gown, which revealed her shoulders and her freckles. It came to her knees.

She drank deeply finishing the mug; she placed it back onto the counter. The sun was just creeping through the glass windows that ran the top of the room.

Hermione heard the floorboards creak, she turned around and Malfoy appeared at the bottom of his stairs that lead to his bedroom wearing slacks and a black fitting t-shirt.

"Bad Dream?" Malfoy asked as he gracefully fell into the couch in front of Hermione.

"Regardless, why does it matter? And why would you care"

"Granger this is what people do they interact, perhaps you can find a book on it that could give you the step by step process to do so."

Hermione just sneered, she whipped around about to walk away, when something grabbed her arm.

She twisted back around to see Malfoy holding her wrist.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked in a condescending tone.

Malfoy said nothing, however brushed her wavy hair away from her bare shoulders. His eyes bulged; he looked up to Hermione and back to the pattern of her freckles. Dropped her wrist, and said "after breakfast we need to talk."

"Now why would I spend time with you to talk?"

"If you want information about that dream of yours, you will. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

When Draco left the common room, Hermione ran over the bathroom and looked at her shoulder. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they were the only freckles on her body that were brown; the rest weren't so very noticeable.

"This is ridiculous" Hermione whispered, she pulled her hair upward and looked in the mirror, sighed and then dropped her hair.

Hermione ran up to her room, she was defiantly no in the mood for food. The dream had consumed her, and she was mere minutes away from finding out the truth.

After making the bed, organizing her books, and brushing her hair she went back down to the common room to pace.

Minutes later Draco walked in, and noticed Hermione pacing. She had his back to him and had not notice him walk in.

"God this is ridiculous" said Hermione

"Always talk to yourself Granger?" Hermione jumped and turned around. She had obviously no idea he was in the room.

"Knock much?"

"Considering I live here its not necessary" Draco snapped "Now did you want to know about that dream or not?"

Hermione crossed her arms, and nodded.

"You might want to take a seat"

Worry filled Hermione's eyes; she took a seat on the couch in front of Draco. He began to pace in front of her, looking at his shoes, looking for the words.

"The girl, Kali from your dreams she is real. This is no ordinary dream, it's a memory."

"What? How is that possible, I have never even set foot in… wait how do you even know about the dream? Or Kali?"

"I knew Kali, she was lost many years ago. She was taken from her family. Her mother was a vampire, its all very complicated but in the end Kali was born. Her mother could no long have her around for fear of killing her, her own daughter. So she sent her to live with a muggle family, changing her memories and appearance so that no one could persecute her.

"Why would they persecute her? And where is she now?"

"Oh Hermione, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Well, Her mother didn't change one thing about her appearance incase of ever having to find her again."

"What was it?" Hermione asked leaving forward to the Draco who was now still and staring out the window.

"A freckle pattern." He said as he stepped forward and brushed Hermione's hair away from her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked down at her shoulder, and up at Draco.

"What's wrong with my freckles?"

"Well when you look at them, they don't look like anything, but from this angle" –Draco pulled Hermione's chin with one finger closer- "looks like a star."

Hermione had never noticed that before. She smiled. Looked up and then noticed how close she was to Draco, his very breath stung her, her thoughts were lost in a cloud of smoke, and everything went dizzy.

"Do you know what this mean?"

"Uh, what?"

"Granger, this means that you are Kali."

Hermione lent back onto the couch, took a deep breath, and looked out the window.

"Hermione are you ok?"

"You called me Hermione." She said looking into his eyes.

Draco got up and walked over to the fire place and poked it for a bit. Hermione stared at his back; this was so much to comprehend. Her real mother, the beautiful lady from her dream, she was the china doll.

"What about my father?"

"What about him?"

"Well, what's he like?"

"Well, he's… different. He didn't agree with your mother's decision. He wanted you to stay with him, sort of help him run his business."

"Business, what business? Was he a vampire like my mom, well obviously not because I'm not but what was he like?"

"Your dad was a half blood, his business is in politics."

"why are you beating around the bush, a minute ago you were spilling my family history, and know I have to beet the answers out of you."

"Because you wont like what I have to say, not one bit."

"Malfoy who is my father?" Hermione said standing up off the couch walking toward him near the fire.

"Voldemort."

Everything suddenly went black.


End file.
